


Sorry, I'm Pregnant

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, A little bit of injury, He's worried, Help The Author, Hurt Magnus Bane, Injured Magnus Bane, Insecure Magnus Bane, Little bit of angst, M/M, Magnus Lightwood-Bane Protection Squad, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus Bane, Possessive Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Proud Alec Lightwood, The MLBP Squad, he loves his husband, he made everyone form a group chat, help me, i said it is, people are flirting with his husband, theyre a squad, what you mean thats not a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Prompt for AllRoadsLeadToMalec on Pregnant Magnus Prompts





	Sorry, I'm Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllRoadsLeadToMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllRoadsLeadToMalec/gifts).



> oh look, guess whos writing again
> 
> Prompt: 
> 
> or maybe people hitting on Magnus and Magnus just loves to tell them he’s pregnant or show off his bump to get them to back off and Alec feeling proud and possessive when he sees him do it!!
> 
> this was the longest one yet!!!!! holy hell my wrist hurts

It had been about a month since Magnus and Alec found out that they were going to become parents and they were excited for it. Alec was secretly proud of himself. He was the one to get the Warlock pregnant. He was proud to declare that he was the one to do it. After Magnus had spent a week throwing up every morning, he had finally convinced the Warlock to call Catarina. When she had come over and delivered the good news, Alec felt a spark within him. He almost didn’t want to tell anyone that they were expecting. They could use it as leverage against them.

 

After a bit of talking, the couple had agreed that they would let their closest friends and family know. Everyone was excited for them, although a bit confused on how it happened. What was Alec’s response to that?

 

“Well, I guess I must have a magic stele”

 

He smirked when Jace started choking on his drink and coughed. When Jace got his breathing back to normal, he had fiercely glared at his brother for that. Alec had looked at him innocently and shrugged his shoulders. When Magnus had gone to the bathroom, Alec put on his head of the institute attitude and looked at them.

 

*flashback*

 

_“I’ll be right back Darling, I need to go to the restroom”_

 

_Alec stared at his husband in seriousness. “Please be careful love. You’re caring for two people now. Make sure to be on the lookout for stupid people. If anyone bothers you, you shout for me no matter what”_

 

_Magnus chuckled and placed a kiss to his cheek._

 

_“Please, do not stress Alexander. It’s only to the bathroom, the baby and I will be fine. I will be fine and I promise that if anyone bothers me I will call for my knight in shining armor to rescue me.”_

 

_Alec reluctantly nodded and patted the still flat, but softening belly before he let him go. By the angel, he was so whipped and he gave no fucks to the world. Magnus was his and he had staked his claim by getting him pregnant and the rest of the damn world needed to learn it. He turned his head towards everyone and cleared his throat. They stared at him._

 

_“Listen, I need to ask you guys for a favor”_

 

_Izzy stared at her brother. “What is it, big brother?”_

 

_Alec sighed crossing his arms over his chest._

 

_“As you know, with Magnus being pregnant now, he’s at a state where he’s a little vulnerable. Also knowingly since I, am at the institute during the day and sometimes late into the night, I can’t be with him all the time. So that’s why I need to rely on you guys”_

 

_Everyone stared at him in awe._

 

_“There are people who are going to want to use this as leverage against him. It’s bad enough that his clients sometimes want to parade themselves all over the loft. Just to say that they’ve been to his home.”_

 

_Their jaws dropped at the revelation._

 

_“No way!!!!”_

 

_“YES!!!” Alec shouted as he threw his hands up. He was severely annoyed that people were still trying to flirt with HIS WARLOCK._

 

_The Downworlders and Shadowhunters looked at each other, in a silent agreement, and nodded. They turned back to Alec and nodded. Aside from Catarina and Raphael, they all felt a strong urge to protect Magnus. Especially now that he was with child._

 

_“Great, so how do you guys feel about a group chat with each other?”_

 

*flashback end*

 

1.

 

Raphael had volunteered to go with Magnus to drop off some potions and to pick up certain ingredients. After that night when Alec had basically ordered everyone to keep an eye on Magnus, they had all created a group-chat to keep track of the Warlock. Raphael had wondered multiple times what Magnus would do if he ever found out. He hoped he’d never have to imagine that scenario.

 

The warlock was ecstatic to have his surrogate son join him. The Vampire and the Warlock rarely spent the time together, but since the Vampire was now a Daylighter, they spent some time together.

 

They were making their way to an elderly man’s place, Magnus’ next client. Mr. Yu was a kind man, who used certain plants for medicinal purposes and usually used magical fertilizer to help them grow nicely and quickly.Especially since some of the plants required certain conditions to grow, something of which can’t happen in the New York climate. He had offered some freshly made green tea. After the tea, they left to check on Pandemonium, since Magnus was still the owner of the place.

 

Magnus had smiled politely at the Mundane and shook his head while placing his hands on his small bump.

 

“Sorry, but I am pregnant and am not really looking for anyone. Not while I have my husband to go home to, who could probably satisfy me better than you could”

 

Raphael and the mundane’s friends snickered at Magnus’ words. Raphael hissed when the mundane grabbed Magnus’ hand and pushed him against the counter of the bar. Lucy, the bartender, was about two seconds away from calling the security guards. Raphael made eye contact with Lucy and nodded as he stomped to the guy.

 

“Hey!!! He said he’s not interested, so let him go before I make you”

 

The mundane sneered at Raphael and snaked his disgusting arm around the Warlock’s wrist. He actually had the audacity to lick Magnus’ face. The Warlock looked like he wanted to hurl on the mundane. Raphael would let him if only it didn’t mean that Alec would murder both of them. So, Raphael had acted and punched the mundane in the face, watched as he fell to the ground, as security came and dragged him out of the club.

 

As they were leaving the club, both with a smirk on their face, a thought struck Raphael.

 

_‘Did he know?’_

 

2.

 

Clary and Simon volunteered to go out with Magnus this time. There was a bit of trouble with some Seelies in Central Park and Meliorn had requested, rather reluctantly, for Magnus’ assistance (reluctantly meaning he had to text the group chat and ask for Alec’s permission. He agreed after a 25-minute lecture by text).

 

Magnus was in the middle of his first trimester. They were lectured by Maryse and Catarina about how delicate he is right now. He can’t be put under any stress or danger, or it might cause harm to him and the baby. They needed to be extra careful or Alec would have all of their heads.

 

Simon gulped and wrapped his hands around his neck. Magnus turned to look at him in confusion, silently asking if he was alright. Simon stuttered and quickly said that he was alright. Clary glared at him and subtly told him to watch out or Magnus would find out what they were doing.

 

The demon jumped out, surprising the small group. It lunged towards Magnus and the others weren’t fast enough to stop it. The Warlock cried out in pain when its claws marked his bicep, leaving three bleeding claw marks. Magnus curled into himself whimpering in pain.

 

Simon paled. Alec was so gonna kill them and he was not going to show any mercy.

 

Just as Simon was internally freaking out, a whizzing sound came out of nowhere and he turned to it before ducking out of the way. He looked at the demon and saw three arrows sticking out of it.

 

“ALEC!!!”

 

Simon turned and saw their unconventional friend group standing there, battle ready. He heard a pained whimper and turned to see Magnus further curling into himself from the pain. He turned towards Catarina.

 

“Cat, Magnus is injured. One of the demons got to him and scratched his upper arm”

 

The others stopped breathing and looked down at the Warlock curled up into a small ball clutching at his arm, tears streaming down his face and whimpering in pain. The Warlock looked up with tears in his eyes.

 

“Al-Alexander?”

 

The archer’s breath hitched and rushed over to his injured husband, dropping to the ground and clutching at his hand. He brushed a few strands of hair out of his face and smiled warmly at him.

 

“I’m right here, baby”

 

The Warlock smiled at his husband before closing his eyes and going still. Alec clutched at his hand before turning to Cat.

 

“Get him out of here. We’ll stay and deal with the demons”

 

The female nodded before gesturing to Raphael. The Vampire nodded and gently picked up the one he considered a father. Catarina nodded and opened up a portal. The two jumped into the portal, shutting it closed behind them. The Shadowhunters, Vampire, Wolves, and Fae turned to look at the raven haired male. Alec looked up and notched an arrow.

 

“Let’s get rid of them NOW”

 

///

 

Later, at the loft, the Shadowhunter stood above his injured, pregnant husband. The Warlock had a cold cloth pressed to his forehead and thick bandages wrapped around his arm. The Shadowhunter gently knelt down and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, rising up and holding his hand.

 

“I swear I’ll never let anything happen to you again”

 

3.

 

Jace and Izzy decided to be the next in line for the ‘gotta-keep-Magnus-safe-or-Alec-will-kill-everyone’ squad. Ever since the last incident, they were told to keep their weapons on them. They shuddered at that. They were afraid of Alec.

 

The siblings had long decided that they were going to do whatever it took to make Alec happy. They were afraid of meeting the cold version of Alec Lightwood again. Now that he had Magnus, Alec had become something entirely different. It was like the Alec they knew was someone entirely not their brother. He was a shell of what he is now, and they were forever grateful to the Warlock for turning him in this new version of himself.

 

When the siblings had reached the loft, they were surprised to see the Warlock in one of Alec’s sweaters and a pair of shorts. The Warlock looked up and smiled brightly at his in-laws. He welcomed them into the loft and offered them to drink.

 

They sat around the loft all day and did nothing but eat and talk. The siblings looked at their pregnant brother-in-law and they could tell that something was wrong. When the Warlock left to the bathroom, the siblings looked at each other.

 

“Iz, do you see this?”

 

Isabelle nodded.

 

“It’s the same with Alec too”

 

The Warlock returned and sat on the couch sighing heavily. He leaned back against the sofa in exhaustion. Jace and Izzy could see how tense he looked and the dark circles under his eyes spoke of sleepless nights. They looked at each other before getting up and sitting on either side of Magnus.

 

“Mags?”

 

The Warlock opened one eye to see his in-laws sitting on either side of him. He smiled at them and patted each of their hands with one of his.

 

“What’s wrong my darlings?”

 

Isabelle spoke up first, nervously bitting on her lip.

 

“Did something happen to you and Alec?”

 

The question threw the Warlock off and he sat up to look at his siblings.

 

“Huh?”

 

Jace decided to jump in.

 

“Yeah, ever since the incident the two of you have been extremely tense and the dark circles under both of your eyes have been getting bigger. Not to mention, you haven’t left the loft in a week. There’s also Alec, who’s been getting on everyone’s nerves and being stricter than normal. Is there something happening between the two of you?”

 

The Warlock stared at his brother and wrapped his arms around himself.

 

“I-”

 

Magnus took a stuttering breath before continuing.

 

“I’ve been having nightmares about that night.”

 

Izzy and Jace placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“Every time I close my eyes, I see the demon lunging at my stomach. It rips our unborn child out of me and waves it in front of me before eating it. I sometimes see the face of a child looking at me, screaming at me, wondering why I wasn’t strong enough to protect it. The ending results were the same that Alec hates me, and that he wished that we never met and that I am nothing but a useless Warlock and that my stepfather should’ve finished me off”

 

Magnus cut off and threw himself into Jace’s chest, rubbing his face on it as he sobbed loudly. The blonde wrapped his arms around the Warlock as his sister joined in the hug. They needed to find a way to get them to talk.

 

///

 

Magnus nervously fluttered around the loft. Alec was due to be home any second. He used his magic to make sure that everything was straight and clean in the loft. He looked up when he heard the keys jingle in the lock and nervously planted himself on the couch. The married couple made eye contact with each other. Magnus was twirling his wedding ring, he was nervous and he didn’t know what to say.

 

The two continued to stare at each other before Alec broke eye contact first, dropping his weapons by the door, unlacing his shoes and shuffling towards the bedroom.

 

Magnus stared in shock. His husband completely ignored him, even though he didn’t say anything either. He looked down at his hands, his nightmare was coming to life. He was going to have to raise their child on their own. Alec didn’t want anything to do with him.

 

He curled up on his side on the couch and let out a heart-wrenching sob. He didn’t want Alec to leave, but if he was that useless than maybe it was for the better. He flinched when he felt a hand on his arm and looked up to see Alec looking at him worriedly. Magnus couldn’t help it and launched himself off of the couch and into Alec’s arms. Alec quietly hushed him while rubbing his back, picking them both up from the floor and gently sitting on the couch.

 

“Shh, Honey, what’s wrong?”

 

That only served to make Magnus sob harder. The Shadowhunter was stunned and just rubbed the Warlock’s back, rocking them back and forth. The Warlock looked up with tears streaming down his face.

 

“You don’t want me anymore!!!”

 

The Shadowhunter gaped as the Warlock sobbed harder.

 

“You don’t want to look at me because I almost lost the baby. You’re gonna hate me and leave me and tell me that my stepfather should’ve killed me all those years ago”

 

The emotional Warlock made to stand up before he found himself falling back into Alec’s lap. He felt the panic rising as Alec wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly. Magnus thrashed around a bit, before giving up entirely and slumping in his husband’s hold.

 

“I still see it every night”

 

Alec brought his hand up to stroke at Magnus’ cheek.

 

“Every time I close my eyes, I see the demon lunging at my stomach. It rips our unborn child out of me and waves it in front of me before eating it. I sometimes see the face of a child looking at me, screaming at me, wondering why I wasn’t strong enough to protect it. The ending results were the same that you hated me, and that you wished that we never met and that I am nothing but a useless Warlock and that my stepfather should’ve finished me off. I can’t sleep without thinking that it’s going to come and get me and I hate it”

 

Alec softly stroked his cheek while rubbing his back and arms in comfort.

 

“Aww, Honey, I promise nothing is going to happen to you. That night was an unfortunate accident and I wished that I was there to protect you. I’ve regretted since that day and I am so sorry if I ever made you feel like this.”

 

He hugged the Warlock gently while giving him a passionate kiss, filling it with the promise of love of protection. Magnus was shocked at first, tears filling his eyes for a different reason, responding with as much love as he could muster. The Shadowhunter grinned into the kiss, turning it more heated before picking up the Warlock. Magnus moaned loudly as his husband picked him up, gripping his ass and leading them to the bedroom.

 

“It’s time to be reacquainted with each other, Kitten”

 

“Finally”

 

///

 

The next morning, the siblings saw their older brother skipping into the Institute. Izzy and Jace looked at each other, baffled, and made their way to their brother’s office.

 

When they got to the office, Alec was happily humming. He had taken off his jacket and they could see the bite and scratch marks on his neck and shoulders with more on his back. They snickered before they knocked on the door. Alec looked up and beamed at his siblings, gesturing them to come in.

 

“Hey, you two, what’s up?”

 

They snickered, pointing at him.

 

“We could see that you have a lovely night with your kitten”

 

Alec smiled with the dopiest smile he could muster.

 

“Yeah, it was amazing and Magnus was responding to everything perfectly. The way he purred like a cat and curled, and by the angel, the way he mo-”

 

“OKAY!!!!!! I don’t want to hear how my brother and brother-in-law got it on last night. It’s just really great to see that you guys are happy again”

 

Jace interrupted before he heard anything he didn’t want to hear. He was glad that his brother and his husband talked it out. For some reason, everyone felt on edge when they were unhappy. He was glad though, this new Alec he could get used to. He and Isabelle smiled at Alec before turning away from their brother.

 

“Thank you Iz, Jace that talk you guys had with him really helped”

 

The siblings turned around again, looking at Alec innocently.

 

”We don’t know what you’re talking about”

 

Alec chuckled, watching them leave the office.

 

4.

 

Maryse was a woman on a mission.

 

Even though she had made up with Magnus, and he said that he was alright with it, she still wanted to make amends from all those years ago. She was pretty sure that at this point, Magnus was humoring her. He was that kind to everyone. It still makes her guilty when she sees how happy the Warlock made her son.

 

To think that they almost didn’t get together.

 

She shook her head free of those thoughts. Knowing that Alec was busy with envoys today, she decided to spend some time with her son-in-law. She had enthusiastically rung him up and he had whole-heartedly agreed for a day out. He had opened a portal for her and she stepped out into his loft before going out.

 

They were currently in a cozy Shadow World cafe and Magnus had seen something with mangoes and wanted to go in. Maryse had agreed knowing how gruesome those cravings could get. When she saw the look on the Warlock’s face, she decided that her son was going to get a lecture before huffing out:

 

“I have been pregnant three times, I know how extensive those cravings could get”

 

Magnus gaped at her before retorting.

 

“I usually have to wrestle with Alec to go anywhere with me”

 

It was Maryse’s turn to gape at the Warlock. She had to be hearing things. Her son was the one to create this secret group chat and secret bodyguard work to keep Magnus safe. Was he the one denying his pregnant husband his cravings? Magnus looked up from his mango bowl and saw the woman gaping at him. He swallowed the bit in his mouth.

 

“He was probably doing it so that I don’t portal all over the place. Ever since the second trimester started, my magic started to act a little out of whack and I get exhausted easily nowadays. I know that the books say its common at this stage of pregnancy, but with my magic out of order it kind of adds to it I guess. I think its sweet though, but he tries to hand make the foods that I want also he-”

 

Magnus stopped mid-sentence when he saw someone walking towards the pair of them. It looked like the woman was walking to Maryse, so he was surprised when the woman stopped in front of him. She had side eyed Maryse and he knew that it was not about to go well.

 

“Ya know, honey, you could do so much better than this hag”

 

Both gaped at the young girl. She really honestly thought that they were together?? The thought almost made Maryse want to laugh. She turned back to Magnus and the warlock had just continued smiling at his mother-in-law.

 

“So, where was I?? Oh yes, so he tries to hand make the foods that I’m craving, but somehow he and Isabelle have both inherited the inability to cook which should be a crime in itself”

 

Maryse eyed the woman and saw the red in her cheeks grow.

 

_‘Uh oh’_

 

The girl had stepped forward and grabbed Magnus by the face and turned him towards her. She saw Magnus wince a bit and fumed. If she had a seraph blade on her, the girl would be a mangled corpse by now. Magnus looked up at the woman with a polite smile and then scrunched his nose.

 

“Umm…I’m trying to enjoy a delicious treat here but your perfume is making me nauseous, so can you please take your business somewhere else?”

 

The woman gaped at them before opening her mouth. Before she had the chance, Magnus gagged a little. He turned his head away from the woman and whimpered. He quickly stood up and bypassed the woman, going straight to the bathroom.

 

Maryse looked at the woman and gave the woman her ‘protective mama bear’ glare.

 

“I suggest you leave. I’m pretty sure that my pregnant son-in-law doesn’t want you to be here. He is trying to satisfy his craving and have a nice day with me, his mother-in-law, and you are ruining it.”

 

The woman gaped and turned away to leave with a huff. A few moments later, Magnus stumbled his way back to the table hand on his small bump. Maryse quickly stood up and made her way to her son-in-law. He was a bit pale and sweaty, she rubbed his arm and helped him back to the table. She quickly sat him down and dabbed at his forehead with a wet napkin. He looked at her gratefully.

 

“Do you want to go home and rest?”

 

Magnus made a sound that sounded almost like a whine and looked at her. She smiled and pat him on the shoulders.

 

“It’s fine, we can schedule some other time to catch up. You’re beginning the second trimester, it’s gonna be a rough time for you. Come, let’s go”

 

Alec was a bit ruffled when he saw the hand shaped bruise around Magnus’ arm, but one look from Maryse had him refrain from asking what had happened. The mother and son gently lay the pregnant Warlock on the couch, placing a cold cloth on his forehead, and making a conversation with him until he fell asleep.

 

5.

 

Catarina would love to say that she was a level headed person, especially when it came to Magnus.

 

Magnus tended to be a magnet that attracted unwanted danger and attention to himself. She would almost like to think that looking after Magnus was a full-time job. It was as exhausting as a full-time job. She worked at it for years, while also being a nurse.

 

_‘How did I ever survive all of that?’_

 

She felt grateful and a little sad when Alexander Lightwood came into the picture. At first, she was a bit sketchy when Magnus had ranted about the raven-haired beauty. At the same time, however, she felt like she got a heart attack when she found out that he was a Shadowhunter. If she didn’t want to wring his neck.

 

When she and Raphael, confronted him about the issue they were shocked beyond belief. Magnus Bane had actually smiled so sincerely as he talked about the black haired Shadowhunter. She decided that she needed to meet him. She needed to know that he wasn’t about to break her best friends heart.

 

She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw another female Warlock, with barely any clothing on, strutting towards the two of them. For some reason, the woman reminded her of Camille. She felt her hands twitch with the urge to banish the girl somewhere else. She made her way to Magnus and put her hand on his arm. She saw the way he flinched at the girl and tried to move away.

 

She felt her irritation rise when the woman gripped his arm in a bruising grip. She prayed that her best friend’s husband wouldn’t see that, or she would need to warn the girl.

 

“I’m sorry but I think you should let go~ I don’t think my Shadowhunter husband and father of my child would appreciate you doing this”

 

The girl’s face turned into something similar to disgust. She was about to open her mouth when Magnus suddenly stumbled back and placed a hand on his stomach. Catarina stepped forward and placed her hand onto his shoulder.

 

“Are you alright, Magnus?”

 

The pregnant Warlock looked up at his best friend and nodded. He moved his coat away from him and rubbed his six-month swell. He looked at his friend and smiled.

 

“Maybe, Marshmallow, isn’t happy with this talk? Or maybe Marshmallow is hungry and wants to indulge on a triple chocolate sundae with mangoes?”

 

Catarina laughed and shook her head. She eyed the young woman and saw her bright red face. The woman had flushed brightly and stuttered out an apology and ran away from the room. The other Warlocks had a devilish gleam in their eyes as they watched the ignorant girl run away.

 

Catarina, on the other hand, was leaning against the wall and trying to tone down her laughter. It was unsuccessful. Magnus had turned back to her while rubbing his stomach and tutted at her.

 

“My Dearest, it is not polite to laugh at a young girl, who wanted to confess her feelings to the wrong person”

 

That had only made Cat laugh harder as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

 

“Ha, what a little devil you are Magnus Bane. Now, come let's go get that craving satisfied”

 

Magnus had squealed at the cold treat and then winked at her and replied with.

 

“It’s Lightwood-Bane now, Dearest”

 

Catarina’s laughter could be heard echoing throughout the venue as they were leaving.

 

+1

 

Everyone had gathered at Taki’s for a mini baby shower for Magnus. Alec, surprisingly, had enlisted the help of Catarina, Maryse, and Isabelle to help plan the party.

 

Magnus had surprisingly dressed down for the occasion. Like… _really_ down. When he and Alec had entered the diner, everyone took a double take to make sure it was really Magnus.

 

Being eight months pregnant, Magnus had actually wanted to dress comfortably (with some of his usual flare) and had stolen one of Alec’s large sweaters. Since it was black, it hid the fact that he was pregnant pretty well. From the front, you wouldn’t be able to see anything unless you were really looking for it. From the side, however, it was very visible. He saw his family and slowly wobbled over to them with the help of Alec.

 

From the corner of his eye, he saw a man stand up and walk in their direction. He had a cup in his hand.

 

_‘Oh hell no, he better not try that’_

 

The man, when he stood a couple of inches away from Magnus, had pretended to trip over something. Spilling his drink over Magnus and onto the floor. Magnus felt his anger flare at the man who dared to do that to the High Warlock of Brooklyn. The man was clearly a mundane or a Seelie. if it were a Warlock, they would’ve been gone never to be heard from again. Had it been a Shadowhunter, his Alexander would’ve made sure that he had suffered for disrespecting his husband and unborn child in front of him.

 

The man had begun stumbling over his apologies and reached for the napkins and started to dab at his sensitive chest. He winced when he touched a particularly sensitive spot. Alec saw him wince and felt his anger rise. His chest had been bothering him for a couple of weeks and they had even asked Catarina for advice and she had said that it was normal for pregnant women.

 

“I’m so sorry about that”

 

Magnus had pulled a fake smile onto his face and shook his head.

 

“It’s quite alright sir, but do please be careful from now on”

 

Magnus had stared at the stranger, who had the audacity to hit on him (and spill a drink on him!!!), while his Shadowhunter was standing right there. He could feel the anger radiating from the taller one. He needed to defuse the situation quickly, somehow.

 

Magnus had moved out of Alec’s arms and stood in front of the man. He surveyed his options, if he weren’t careful the man’s temper could get sour real quick and could harm him and the baby. He looked at the blonde haired man and smiled.

 

“I’m sorry but I am happily married to the tall, dark and handsome behind me. Not to be rude, but you are a bit greasy looking and I would not want that around my baby”

 

He heard someone choke and looked as the man stared at his abdominal area. Magnus rolled his eyes at the man and lifted up the jacket and revealed his bump to the man and rubbed it. Alec felt strangely turned on seeing Magnus rub at his belly and showing it off for everyone to see. He smirked when the man paled as he wrapped his arm around his husband’s waist. He smirked when Magnus leaned back into him and tilted his head up for a kiss. Alec obliged and decided to make a mini show out of it for the diner to see.

 

The man had nervously squeaked out an apology, paid for his food, and high tailed it out of the diner. Alec broke the kiss and smirked as the man ran away. Magnus was HIS and HIS only. He looked around at the other customers of the diner and saw them whispering to their friends or others. He had succeeded. He looked down in confusion when he heard a whine and felt a tug on his shirt. Magnus was looking up at him adorably, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout. Alec chuckled as he leaned down to satisfy his Warlock.

 

The others watched the scene before them in amazement. They also saw how possessive Alec was of Magnus. They also knew that Magnus would be the only person in the entire Shadow World to diffuse Alec’s quick, possessive temper. It was endearingly cute. Jace screeched loudly when Magnus let out a semi loud moan when Alec had shoved his tongue down his throat. The couple broke apart and rolled their eyes at the blonde. As if he hasn’t shoved his tongue down Clary’s throat.

 

“HEY!!! Magnus is still pregnant you know. We don’t need to see the two of you getting frisky in public ya know. The both of you need to relax and sit down already”

 

Alec threw the _dirtiest_ glare to his parabatai.

 

“Well you do need to relax _Hermano_ , we don’t want Magnus going into early labor at his own baby shower. Plus, I doubt Catarina would be happy with you putting her patient through early labor”

 

The female nodded her head in agreement. “You damn right I wouldn’t”

 

The group laughed and watched as the couple made their way to the head of the table. Alec pulled the chair out and helped Magnus to sit down. He rubbed his shoulders when Magnus had winced at the pressure change. The Warlock looked at his husband and smiled lovingly at him. Alec placed a kiss to his forehead before sitting in the chair next to him.

 

Magnus picked up his glass of Mango juice and raised it.

 

“Well, let’s get this party started”

**Author's Note:**

> this was long and I am switching between writing this one and the other one and it is just crazy. I believe there are like 2 or 3 more prompts, so look forward to it also I want to say~
> 
> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!!!
> 
> if you like, don't forget to leave a comment and kudos also if you want a prompt comment down below or go to the main prompt for the rules <3 or send it to me on anon on my tumblr: yuki-chicken


End file.
